Love Sickness
by YukinoHana015
Summary: Chapt 1 was years ago. now i shall continue this story with less typo XD haha. please take time to read! thanks
1. Chapter 1

Author: hanazawayuriko19

Anime: Cardcaptor Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptor sakura

Love Sickness

"Hmm….. Good morning kero-chan …." She woke up and stretched out her arms noticing kero still sleeping, dreaming about chocolates again... She smiled at him and went on to her morning duties…. "sakura-chan, breakfast is ready..." a soft voice from downstairs shouted in a sweet voice. It was her father. "Umm! I'll be right down!" she answered and quickly went down for breakfast..

She sat quietly and noticed her brother was not on sight... Her father served their breakfast and then joined her.. "Hmm…? Father? Did oni-chan go to work already?" she asked her father and continued eating... "Iie…. Your father went to Shaolan-chan's house to visit him..."

Sakura's Pov +

I see... brother is really concerned about Shaolan-kun… it's sad to know that a guy like him would suffer such illness… I can't even think of any possible reason for god to punish him like that... But it's not right to blame it on god.. I feel sorry for him…

"Sakura-chan! Ohayou..." a soft voice from behind greeted flushing an angelic smile.. it was tomoyo.

"Ohayou... Tomoyo-chan…" I replied a little gloomy…

"what's wrong, sakura-chan? Why are you sad?" she asked while i just nodded in a ''NO'' signal and smiled

she then grab tomoyo in the arm and went on to their classroom

RrrrrrrrRrrrrRrrrRrRrRIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiNnnnnnnGgggGgggggGg!!!!!! 

"ohayou minna-san..." their Sensei greeted

"ohayou!"

the classes started.. Sakura was looking outside the window noticing everything, the new bloomed cherryblossoms, the green grass and then.. someone caught her attention... he was wearing a very casual suit, he was decent looking with his brown eyes and hair.. in short, he was breathtakingly beautiful.. he seemed to have noticed her because he smiled at her and waved his hand gently...

Sakura blushed but smiled "kinimoto-san? are you listening to me?" her teacher asked breaking her out of the world she didn't know she was in.. "ha-hai..." she answered and took a little glance outside the window.. hoping that the guy she saw was still there... but sadly, he was not anywhere in sight... "hahh..." she sighed...

That guy... i feel like i know him from somewhere... thinking of him is giving me this funny feeling inside.. his smile almost melted my heart.. don't tell me... I LIKE HIM?! she thought nodding in disagreement, her face rivaled a tomato with her scarlet tainted face..

Classes are over.. tomoyo had to go to a choir meeting so sakura will go home alone...She went to the playground first that wasn't far away from her house.. she sat in the swing and swang back and forth.. a few moments later, she felt that her swing was being pushed by someone.. her reaction was a statement of shock and embarrassment..

"it's so pleasant here.." he said smiling at the blushing girl still pushing her swing

"Uhmm..." she answered on a 'YES' tone

A moment of ankward silence

"Sakura-san.." he whispered in her ears while sakura was shocked when a guy she doesn't even know called her by her name

"ha-hai?"

"it's me.." he said still leaning in her shoulder near her ear.. sakura suddenly turned to him and noticed it was shaolan

"SHAOLAN!! you baka!!" she shouted angrilly feeling embarrassed while shaoran laughed

"i didn't know that you don't know what i look like anymore! hahaha!! i'm sorry..." he said flashing sakura a warm smile.. she blushed..

Sakura's Pov +

he smiled at me.. it's the same feeling.. from what i felt earlier in the school.. but that can't be... because... because...  
"oi... sakura-chan?" he looked at her breaking her out of the trance she didn't know she was in..  
"ow! were you talking to me?" she said mocking him to cover her slip-up but sadly, shaolan wasn't mocked by her...

A moment of awkward silence

"neh.. sakura..?" he looked at me straight in the eyes

"ha-hai?" i answered beating down a blush when he suddenly got up from the swing and led me up to the growned

"..." he doesn't respond.. i was about to walk off but didn't had the chance to do it when he suddenly wrapped his arms around me

" do you like me?" he asked... his face close to mine.. his eyes was so intense that i couldn't take my eyes off..

" i..." and now, were a nano meter apart.. my breath hitched... i can already feel his lips hovering in my lips... is he...? going to kiss me? yes, i like him but this is so FAsSsSTtTt!!

but then again.. even if i'm still confuse of what i'm feeling then why didn't i break away from him? why didn't i? does this mean i don't just like him? does this mean it's more than a crush?

after the kiss, they didn't break away the hug but instead sakura insisted on another make-out round..shaolan was delighted to sakura's response and finally, he has a solid proof of sakura's love for him what he didn't know is that sakura wasn't sure if she loves him or not.

after that night, they finally became official.. did sakura really like him? or she just did the because she had no choice because of shaolan's sickness? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shaolan POV

"It's been a day now since we saw each other " he pouted and just stared outside the window and sighed. *I miss her already, I think I should go and visit her today* he thought to himself as he agreed to it and started to get ready to go out of their mansion.

-knock2x-

The door opened with his mother on sight with a slight frown and he knew it was going to be bad news again for him.

"shaolan, where are you going?" her mother raised her eyebrow on him as she picked out the chair and sat while shaolan pouted and said "it's none of your business! What is it this time?"

"shaolan, Mei li was looking all over for you yesterday." His mom said

"is that it? You bothered me just because of that silly girl?" he replied not wanting to stare at his mom's eyes so he won't get caught about the truth.

"how could you shaolan!" Mei li shouted at him with tears running down her cheeks

"see, what you did to the poor girl shaolan. Go and apologize to your fiancée" his mom demanded that made him glare at the both of them.

"how many times am I going to tell you both? I am not gonna marry Mei li! I don't feel anything special towards her and would I want to tie the knot with her!" shaolan shouted angrily and stormed out of the room.

He went back to the same old place he would always go when he was down on the very swing he met the love of his life.

He was sitting down the swing with his heads down and silent tears that no one could ever hear. All he wanted was to be happy with the sakura but his mother arranged him to be married with some else.

He wasn't amused of what's happening. He began to think that he was cursed and was never allowed to be happy with someone he truly loves.

It was almost night time but he didn't seem to care about the time that passed by.

A few moments later his swing was being pushed lightly that made him smile and looked at the person who was pushing the swing.

"sakura." He said as she smiled at him

Shaolan quickly stood up from the swing and hugged her tightly "please.. promise me…you'll never leave me…" shaolan whispered with tears running down his cheeks

"I promise.." she replied with a smile and returned a kiss on his lips wiping the tears out of his face


End file.
